


Significant

by thebluewolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Fifty percent of the human population has the perfect someone out there waiting for them. They are known as soulmates and those that have soulmates will have a soul creature by their side. These soul creatures are not of their own but rather of their soulmate's. So these translucent creatures that emit a faint glow accompanying the lucky ones are a representation of their significant other.The 25 year old college student, Bora, lived 22 years of her life with a large tiger by her side as she yearns for the company of her soulmate. Though the golden tiger scares most people away from her, she isn't bothered by people avoiding her.At the same time.The 22 year old college student, Handong, lived 22 years of her life with a tiny songbird by her side as she yearns for the company of her soulmate. Though the energetic bird might tire her out sometimes, she still loves listening to it chirp and sing.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Significant

**Spring, 26th March 1996, Seoul General Hospital.**

The day Handong was born, her mother smiled for more than one reason. Her mother's smile appeared as she heard the cries of her newborn daughter and her smile only grew brighter as the beautiful melody of a bird's song filled her ears. It's slightly luminous body, translucent and luminous, letting everyone in the room know that this tiny bird with a faint maroon glow is the newborn's soulmate, or more precisely, her soulmate's soul creature.

The bird's fluttering wings carried its small body through the air as it zipped about the room in glee before landing closer to the newborn and perched on the nearby table, continuing its song as it hopped around joyfully. The new mother felt relieved and overjoyed knowing that her daughter has someone out there that's perfect for her, it only meant that her little angel has a wonderful future ahead. 

* * *

**Spring, 26th March 1996, Kim Residence.**

It was a breezy and beautiful day for kids to be out and about, having fun with other children at the playground. Though the three year old, Kim Bora, rather stays inside in the comfort of her own home. The young girl danced around with her plushies while her mother busied herself with preparing lunch in the kitchen a little aways from where she played.

A while later, Bora's father returned from his shower and as soon as the living room came into his view, he paused in shock. Right beside his beloved daughter, laid a tiger that glowed a majestic gold. It curled up around the three year old as she has fallen asleep, her hands grasping onto it's fur as she cuddled the big cat. Albeit startled at first, he quickly became overjoyed as he ran to get his wife from the kitchen to deliver the great news. The couple watched as their daughter slept soundly with smiles plastered on their faces, knowing they would have to explain what the tiger meant to Bora later when she woke up.

* * *

**Spring, 28th February 2018, Seoul.**

A gentle wind breezes through the streets of a busy city, it rustles the wavy brown hair of a student that's late for class. It's the third time this week that Handong is late for classes, she's spent more energy running to school than anything. The brunette stops in the middle of the sidewalk as she takes a brief pause to catch her breath, mentally kicking herself for oversleeping again.

Getting into this well-known dance school took her several attempts and she's not gonna let herself fail her classes this soon. Taking a glance at the time displayed on her phone's lock screen, noticing that she has six minutes left to get there before class starts, Handong starts running again in hopes of making it.

With barely one minute left, Handong arrives at the door of her dance history class in time. Her breathing is ragged and her legs are tired. She drags herself to the seat next to her good friend and proceeds to slump into the chair, exhausted. The amused chuckles from beside Handong makes her groan and she turns to look at the bemused fiend with a glare.

"What's with the glare Dongdong, we've been friends for so long that you should be used to my beautiful laughter at this point.", the smirking girl with ocean blue hair says.

"Stop kidding yourself Siyeon. If your laughter is considered beautiful in any way, mine might as well sound like the song of an angel.", Handong retorts and she playfully punches her friend's shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice of you to say. I'm hurt, my feelings are fragile.", Siyeon replies as she acts hurt and heartbroken by the brunette's words and it earns her an eye roll from Handong.

Their little talk halts briefly when the teacher enters the room and starts with checking the attendance. While waiting for her name to be called, Handong removes her sling bag and places it on her lap. She fully unzips the half done zipper and reaches her hand in to pet her tiny companion.

The small maroon bird lets out a soft chirp when it feels the gentle caresses. It doesn't often have to travel in the bag as it would usually perch on Handong's shoulders but today was one of those days when Handong needed to make a mad dash to her classes, so travelling safely would mean staying inside the large bag with the spare clothes and water bottle being carried in it.

"I'm sorry for resorting to this again, Xiao Hua.", Handong apologizes to the small bird before it hops onto her wrist and is lifted out of the bag.

The bird makes her way to its preferred place to perch, Handong's left shoulder, and nuzzles the human's face as a gesture that the apology is accepted. Handong smiles and gives it one last gentle pat on the head before raising her hand to notify the teacher that she's present for class after hearing her name called.

* * *

Once the first class of the day ends, Handong and Siyeon make their way to their next shared class. The two walk down the hallway whilst discussing the test they have for that class, neither of them being confident that they could pass the test. They were tasked with presenting an original dance routine as a pair. After spending one week rigorously preparing in the practice rooms and back at their shared apartment, they have come up with a choreography that they are satisfied with however they still fear that it wouldn't be good enough. 

When Handong brings up something about their choreography that they could make a subtle change to, they pass by some students and overheard them talking about the return of seniors that have been performing as part of a troupe for a month. Those seniors would be returning today and that got Siyeon really excited, she grins and begins telling Handong about how she's heard that those seniors are extremely skilled. A few of them shared the same major with them and are part of their dance classes too. 

The brunette has heard of these seniors that were away from the academy and she's been quite interested in meeting them. There are several of them that are part of her contemporary dance major so she makes a mental note to keep an eye out for unfamiliar faces when she attends that class later in the day.

Right now she needs to steel her nerves for the test and finalize the changes to the dance with Siyeon and tugs on Siyeon's arm to get the girl's attention before resuming their previous discussion. They needed to agree on the adjustments being made to the routine and do a final rehearsal of it before the next class starts. 

* * *

A thunderous applause for the pair of aces that just finished their stunning routine with flawless motion and precision. Even though their peers are clapping and praising them, they have yet to hear their instructor say anything. Siyeon and Handong just performed their routine without a single mistake and the silence from the instructor has them fearing it wasn't up to the standards.

However, that fear quickly vanished when their instructor flipped over the clipboard in their hands to show their grade. On the paper it shows a sharp 'A' and everyone cheered for the pair. Siyeon and Handong knew that their instructor has never given anyone that grade for three consecutive years by now and having been given a perfect 'A' got the two jumping around in glee as their classmates crowded them. The acknowledgement given to them for their hard work and efforts has paid off in full. 

"I told you we will ace it!", Siyeon confidently says before drinking half a bottle of water.

"You never said anything like that. From what I remember you kept worrying that you'd trip over your feet.", Handong jabs whilst wiping her sweat with a towel, Xiao Hua perched atop her head.

"And you were worrying that you would punch me in the face with that spin.", Siyeon pokes at Handong's abs as the brunette packs up her belongings.

"I kinda wish I did hit you after the things you've said now.", the brunette swats the hand teasing her belly and throwing her towel in Siyeon's face.

"You are always so mean to me. At least Ume is nice to me, isn't that right Ume?", Siyeon speaks sullenly while she pets the translucent pink deer that's nudging her playfully.

"Stop sulking and pack your stuff. We're gonna be late for our next class.", nags Handong while stroking her friend's deer companion.

* * *

It's fifteen minutes past noon and that's another tiring dance class that is done for the day as Handong and Siyeon head towards the academy's cafeteria for lunch. Siyeon has been whining about being hungry for the entirety of their last class and Handong has become irritated over time. Therefore she picks up her pace, wanting to reach the cafeteria faster so that Siyeon would stop complaining about her hunger. 

Just as the two are about to arrive at the cafeteria, Xiao Hua wakes from its nap on handong's head and suddenly lets out a loud chirp. The little bird tugs at the ends of Handong's hair before zipping off in the direction of the courtyard located between the two buildings that separate the academy's classrooms and practice rooms. The brunette doesn't understand what's happening but from Xiao Hua's actions she knows that her soul creature is telling her to follow them and so she does.

Leaving a confused Siyeon behind, Handong rushes after her little bird that has a head start on her, bumping into other students along the way. Normally the brunette would apologize for bumping into someone but right now she felt that there is something more important that needs her attention. Just as Handong rounds the corner of the hallway that leads to the courtyard she has to make an abrupt stop, almost falling over in the process.

Blocking the exit of the hallway to the courtyard there stood a crowd of students circling the entirety of the area. The horde of people shouted as they held their phones in their hands, some recording a video and several snapping pictures. There is probably a fight happening in the courtyard again. Since Handong isn't able to catch up, it didn't take long for Xiao Hua to notice the brunette not following it and turn back. The maroon bird lands itself on Handong's outstretched left arm while trying to tell the brunette that she needs to get past the crowd.

Observing the crowd once more, Handong tries to figure out a way to get through but from the way everyone is stuck shoulder to shoulder it would be impossible. Also deducing from the loud voice of some girl frustratedly yelling at the horde of people to move out of the way from the other building's exit to the courtyard further proved that the crowd isn't going to budge at all.

"I don't think I can make it through to the other side.", Handong regretfully tells her companion and she just stands there baffled by the commotion.

After hearing that Handong wouldn't be able to make it through, the little bird becomes distraught as it perches on Handong's shoulder again. Seeing her companion so sad didn't sit well with Handong and she doesn't know the exact reason why. Handong takes a look at her phone, seeing that she doesn't have much time left before her next class, she shakes her head and apologizes to Xiao Hua. The bird didn't make a sound as it gives the crowd one last glance before hiding in Handong's curtain of hair.

Handong joins Siyeon in the cafeteria after walking back from the courtyard. The blue haired girl notices that her friend seems to be bothered by something and tries to ask what's on the brunette's mind but Handong can't give a proper reply. They sat there for a while and Siyeon sees that Handong didn't even get anything to eat and only sat beside her silently contemplating so she places one of the sandwiches that she got after arriving in the cafeteria in front of the brunette hoping that she would eat.

The sandwich sits on the table's surface for several minutes before Handong finally reaches for it and slowly unfolds the paper wrapping. The brunette could feel the concerned gaze of her friend and didn't want to cause the girl more worry so she tried to eat the ham sandwich. Handong turns to give Siyeon a small smile for looking out for her, knowing that the ham sandwich is one of Siyeon's favorite foods and usually wouldn't give it up for anything. All the while Ume is trying to get Xiao Hua to come out from behind Handong's hair.

Lunch went by slowly today as Handong was having a hard time finishing the sandwich and Xiao Hua's mood affecting her own. Though Siyeon made sure Handong finished the sandwich and even got the brunette to drink something refreshing to make her feel better.

Once they were done with lunch, the two picked up their bags from the bench and got up to leave the cafeteria. The remaining classes they have for the day aren't ones that they'd be sharing so the pair went their separate ways to head to their next class. But before they left the cafeteria Siyeon gave Handong a hug and told her to take care of herself. The brunette thanked her friend by returning the hug and Xiao Hua finally came out from hiding to give Ume a thank you as well.

* * *

Footsteps decreasing in pace over time, shoulders slumped in defeat, and fifteen minutes late for contemporary dance class. Handong is confused with the way Xiao Hua is acting and although she's been trying to cheer the soul creature up while making her way to class, nothing seems to work. The usually cheerful bird isn't singing its beautiful song or dancing about in the air and it causes Handong's heart to sink even deeper into the abyss.

Standing in the middle of the corridor, class clearly on the back of her mind now, Handong sighs. Xiao Hua feeling so depressed could only mean one of two things. First is the possibility of the soul creature being recently exposed to a traumatic incident involving Handong, the second being her soulmate having recently experienced a heartbreaking situation. Handong knows that the first reason is out the window so that leaves the second reason and it makes Handong feel uneasy just thinking about it.

_'What could have given you so much heartbreak?'_ , the perturbed brunette thinks to herself.

Feeling that it is better to just skip the class that she's now twenty two minutes late to after dawdling in the corridor and just head somewhere else, Handong turns around and makes her way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Time flows agonizingly slow for the gloomy dance student sitting at a table off in a corner of the cafeteria. Handong has been thinking about her soulmate and wondering if they'll be okay since Xiao Hua's mood has remained the same and hid itself in the brunette's hair yet again. She lets out a frustrated sigh and tries her best to tune out the sound of people chatting around her.

But just as she thought she was successful in gaining some peace from hiding in her own thoughts someone's voice draws her consciousness back to reality. The voice that spoke to her belonging to an elegant girl with blazing red hair on the opposite side of the table and next to her is a glamorous marine blue lion. Handong blinked a few times trying to process what she's looking at, a pretty girl with a pretty smile. The stranger's smile is so bright that the brunette thinks that her eyes are going to hurt from looking at them for too long. 

"Hi, can I sit here?", the redhead asks politely.

"Uh sure.", it takes a moment but Handong manages to reply.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind. This is my usual spot and I feel comfortable eating here.", the girl with the bright smile speaks.

"No no, it's fine.", the brunette assures the stranger.

"My classes just ended and I'm starving-", they say right before shoving their mouth full of noodles, "-what's your name? I'm Minji, a senior from the Jazz dance major. I haven't seen you around before. Did you just start here?", though a little muffled from their mouth stuffed with noodles they manage to say quite a lot.

"I'm Handong from the Music Theatre major, I joined at the start of the month.", Handong answers just as she feels some movement from Xiao Hua, the maroon bird taking a peek at Minji.

"Nice to meet you-oh! You have a soulmate too! What's their name?", Minji says excitedly.

"Yeah, their name is Xiao Hua and they aren't feeling too well today so I apologize if they don't come out to say hello.", Handong says with a dejected tone.

"Is something wrong?", the redhead pauses from her meal to ask with concern in her voice.

"After something happening earlier in the day they've been like this.", the brunette speaks with a sad expression.

"I hope they feel better soon. I feel a little sad too since your little bird kinda reminds me of a friend.", Minji voices with furrowed brows which makes the marine lion try to soothe her.

"Your companion reminds me a little of my own friend too. The way they'd comfort you.", Handong says genuinely with a soft smile.

"This pampered lion here is Tsuki. Maybe we could introduce our friends to each other someday.", an airy laughter following the words of the redhead.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Handong and Minji talked about almost anything and everything in the cafeteria. Handong learns that the charismatic redhead senior really knows how to bring someone's spirits up. Even Xiao Hua seems to have cheered up a little and stopped hiding away behind the brunette's hair. That little bird even approached the cobalt lion and the two started playing around. Handong and Minji smiled as they watched their soul companions getting along.

Although Handong enjoyed talking to Minji, their conversation came to an end since Handong needed to get going to her next class. The redhead exchanged numbers with the brunette before she bid her farewell before continuing to devour her third serving of tteokbokki while Handong exiting the cafeteria immediately after.

The walk to the next class is a long one since the classroom is located in the other building joined to the courtyard. Therefore Handong has to trek back there and isn't feeling the rush to arrive in class soon so her pace is slow. If there is anyone watching her, they'll think that the brunette is daydreaming or aimlessly strolling about the academy grounds since her eyes are looking nowhere in particular. Though she should really be focusing on where she's going yet her mind is full of thoughts that have her entire attention.

In her mind, thoughts of her soulmate constantly popped up and it makes her desperate to meet them and be able to comfort them, to stop them from feeling so sad. Even though Xiao Hua seems to have cheered up a little, the maroon bird has yet to return to its usual self as it has settled itself on top of Handong's head, remaining silent. Just thinking about her soulmate possibly suffering makes her heart clench and her stomach twist.

Midway to class, Handong winces, feeling Xiao Hua's rough and frantic movements. The bird's talons messing up her hair as they leap from the top of her head and fly down the hallway. The brunette is stunned for a moment as she watches the bird fly ahead of her at a speed that she's unable to comprehend. Thinking that this is connected to the events earlier, Handong sprints after Xiao Hua. 

_'Fast, too fast!'_ , Handong repeats in her mind. 

Xiao Hua is flying through the air too fast for Handong to keep up but the girl tries her hardest to keep the bird's form in view. They have gone down too many corridors and Handong is starting to get tired. At first she doesn't know where Xiao Hua is leading her to but she then realizes that it's the courtyard. The maroon bird is making a beeline for the courtyard. With that realization, Handong picks up her speed and is able to catch up to her soul companion.

The brunette's energy is completely drained as she arrives in the courtyard. During the final stretch of corridors to the destination, she almost tripped over her own feet a few times. Now the girl is trying to catch her breath as her vision becomes blurry, the result of using every last bit of strength in her to chase after her little bird. Handong feels like she's about to faint and her legs give out but she doesn't feel the ground on her knees or palms.

Looking up to see who caught her in their arms, the brunette finds the gorgeous face of someone who might as well be part of royalty. Although the stranger looks worn out with their raven hair in a mess, a worried expression causing their sharp brows to furrow and their pretty lips put in a frown, Handong still finds them to be perfect in every sense of the word. Feeling that she's staring too much at the stranger, the brunette turns her head away. And before she could utter thank you, the beautiful stranger speaks and Handong feels that she has probably ascended to heaven and that this stranger is an angel. 

"Are you okay?", the ravenhead asks, voice as smooth as silk yet drenched in concern and warmth.

"I-I'm fine.", Handong stutters with her words in the presence of the other girl.

The look on the raven's face shows that they do not believe that the brunette is fine at all and they help the tired girl over to one of the benches in the courtyard. The angel even offers Handong some water that she retrieves from her own bag and the brunette could only give a slight smile as she accepts the water.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself like this.", the angel speaks softly, suddenly sounding a little shy.

Handong lifts her head to give the pretty girl another look, having previously averted her eyes after seeing how beautiful they are. Their eyes make contact and it is as though time has permanently stopped. Nothing else exists except the other person in front of them. Their hands find each other and smiles start to grow on their face.

_'Finally.'_ , the two thought to themselves. They have finally found each other and no other feeling they have felt can ever compare to this, the feeling of being united after two decades. The two soulmates having found each other are now overjoyed and refuse to let go of one another. 

"What's your name?", the ravenhead asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"Han Dong. Yours?", the brunette says with a gentle smile.

"Bora. Kim Bora.", Bora replies and leans onto Handong's right shoulder.

They merely sit together for a few minutes and enjoy each other's company. After so long of wondering when will they ever meet and feel whole again. Today is the day. The day they'll remember for the rest of their lives.

"I can't believe it.", a barely audible whisper leaves Bora's lips.

"Neither can I but I'm glad. So so very glad.", Handong replies as she shifts her head to rest atop Bora's.

"I am glad I finally got to hold your hand.", Bora's voice sweet and warm.

"Do you only want to hold my hand?", the brunette says with a hint of tease.

"Are you suggesting something else then?", the ravenhead fires back at the tease.

"Yes I am.", a smirk appears on the brunette's lips at that.

"Then, what are you waiting for.", Bora tells the brunette and leans closer to them.

Handong's smirk is replaced with a genuine and happy smile as she turns Bora's head towards her with a hand cupping her face. Thinking that she will tease the ravenhead before kissing her but the tables turned as soon as Bora's face was fully turned. Handong learns her lesson immediately that Bora should not ever be teased and that the girl is certainly quite bold. Their kiss lasted for quite a while and Handong needed to pull away to catch her breath.

"So, how was that.", Bora has a mischievous look on her face as she spoke.

"Gosh. I have to live the rest of my life with a devil instead of an angel it seems.", Handong says as she's trying to control the blush on her cheeks.

"You'll love this devil all the same won't you?", the ravenhead teases.

All Handong can do in that moment is sigh as she pulls Bora in for another kiss. The kiss didn't last long this time as a chuffing sound pulled their attention away from one another. A short distance away from the pair is where the chuff came from and the two can see their soul companions are happily dancing around with each other. Their difference in size didn't seem to matter at all as the little maroon bird waltzes with the giant gold tiger. Bora of course didn't forget to introduce Handong to the golden tiger that she named Geum, although she almost forgot to since she's been lost in Handong's eyes and touch.

The soulmates decided to leave early that day, their classes long forgotten. They make their way to the park nearby and spend their time sprawled on the grassy field talking. Although they have a slight grasp on what they know of their significant other after spending time with their soul companions, they continue to learn more about each other as the sun slowly sets in the horizon. 

It took two decades for them to find each other but they now feel complete and whole. They are soulmates, romantic partners, life companions, lovers, each other's one and only significant other.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the soul companions' names :  
> Xiao Hua(CN) - Little Flower  
> Ume(JP) - Japanese apricot/Plum blossom  
> Tsuki(JP) - Moon  
> Geum(KR) - Gold
> 
> Since this story idea is an experiment of mine, it is a very short one shot but I hope it's a decent story and that you enjoy reading it. There will be no sequel to this unless I suddenly feel like writing about singji again in the future, no promises. Last but not least, thank you for reading my story and please leave a comment if you would like to.


End file.
